The Booster Seat
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Robin is not pleased about the new law in Gotham that everyone under 13 years has to use a booster seat. I sick at summaries. Warning! This story contain Corporal Punishment! If you do not like this do not read! Thank you! For those of you who are interested please leave a comment. This is the first story I have posted, so let me know what you think!


"Batman! Do I have to?" ten year old Robin complained. Batman looked at his whiney partner sternly making Robin shrink back a bit.

"Yes," Batman growled. "You have no reason not to follow the new law. And I suggest you do so unless you want to miss patrol to stay home and do chores with Alfred. Robin scrunched up his forehead clearly not impressed, but knowing Batman, he wouldn't budge. So Robin climbed into the new chair that awaited him on the seat of the Batmobile.

"Stupid booster seat," Robin grumbled yanking his seat belt across him. Thankfully he didn't have to use the five point harness like those younger than him did. But still, he was a super hero! He shouldn't need this! How would villains take him serious climbing off a booster seat?

The Dark Knight opened the driver's side door and climbed in hastily.

"You better stop pouting or I may not take you with me at all," He said in a monotone voice. Robin looked at his mentor with sad eyes then sighed and turned to look out the window. He sat there quietly the whole ride hoping no one would say anything.

Once they arrived at the old warehouse the villains were said to be, Batman and Robin noticed the place was up in smoke.

"Robin, stay here unless I give you the signal. There isn't anything you can do right now." Batman took off his seatbelt and opened his door.

"But I want to help!" He began whining again.

"Robin, it's too dangerous right now. I don't want to have to worry about you going up in flames with the rest of this place." Robin opened his mouth to defend himself when Batman quickly reprimanded him by saying sternly; "Robin! If you want to discuss this we can do it at home." Which meant, if you annoy me you're grounded when we get back. "Now stay." And with that he was gone.

Robin watched as his father and partner snuck into the burning building, no doubt to see if anyone was still in there. Robin was hoping Batman would call him to come help, but before he could finish thinking about it he heard the criminals laughing outside the Batmobile. Robin flushed of embarrassment and anger knowing they were laughing at him.

"Look at the baby birdie!" They joked. To Robin, "What? The big bad bat wouldn't let you come play?" Robin scowled.

"You better look out Joey! I think he's getting mad!" The other crook said menacingly.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, I betcha he can't even get out of that car seat!"

With that Robin unbuckled furiously and slammed the car door open and jumped out.

"Uh oh! Daddy's gonna be mad! Naughty little bird boy!" The first thug said. And to his surprise was met with a fist to the jaw. Robin stood in the fighting stance as he waited for his opponent to comprehend what just happened. The one called Joey rubbed his jaw. "Why you little!" He yelled lunging at the boy.

Robin was sent into a full on fight one against two. Robin was thankful for his training or he may not have lived to see the second blow.

The three were fighting quite viciously when Batman finished searching the building. Noticing his little bird, Batman jumped in and settled the fight forcefully bringing the two villains to the newly arrived police cars. He then turned back to Robin and gave him a harsh glare that meant for him to get in the car and keep his mouth shut.

Robin did so and didn't even bother to argue about his new seating arrangement for he knew soon enough it wouldn't matter soon anyways.

The ride home was quite but uncomfortable as Robin thought it would be. As soon as they got to the Batcave Robin jumped out of the vehicle and tore off his mask. Batman peeled off his mask as well and took of his cape. Robin, now Dick Grayson followed his example. Then Batman, Now Bruce Wayne, stood towering over Dick who was starting to fidget nervously.

"Bruce, I-" But that's as far as he got before he was cut off with a sharp smack to the side of his leg. "Ouch!" He yelped.

"Richard, what had I told you to do before I left?" Bruce asked.

"To stay put," Dick pouted.

"And what did you do instead?"

"But Bruce! The bad guys were teasing me an' saying things an'-" Yet again his protests were cut off by a sharp slap to his thigh. Dick silenced.

"That is not what I asked you. I do not care what the bad guys said to make you angry. You have learn to control yourself and obey me when i tell you to do things because someday you could get yourself in big trouble and I won't be able to save you or i won't know! And your safety is so important to me. And I am about to prove it, Dick." Bruce said calmly.

Hot tears flowed as Dick predicted what was about to happen. Bruce sat down on the chair that he had turned away from the Bat-computer and motioned for Dick to come over.

Dick shook his head involuntarily and took a step back as Bruce reached for him. When Bruce missed, he sat back down closed his eyes for a second. "Richard, come here now," With no change in his resolve, Bruce began to count: "One. Don't make me get to three Richard. Two." After that Dick rushed over, not wanting to push his father any more.

Bruce said nothing as he with practiced ease, pulled Dick over his lap by grabbing the boy's small, but firm bicep, and adjusted him comfortably. Bruce wasted no time getting started. He administered the blows quickly and prominently as his son began to scream and kick. Bruce slowed a second to bop the flailing child three extra firm smacks to his bottom as a warning that he would be best to stop. As Dick stopped his screaming and violent movement he also started to sob in a defeated way. Bruce figured this the best time to start asking the questions.

"Dick, what is this spanking for?" He asked over the sharp sound of smacks and wails echoing through the cave.

"Uh, for disobeying you and leaving the Batmobile. And for, um, for not controlling myself!" He screamed. Seeming satisfied with the answer, Bruce nodded and continued spanking Dick. At the point Bruce decided to finish up with twenty targeted on the boy's thighs and sit spots. Dick wailed and cried out; "Please, Daddy, Tati, STOP! That's enough! I don't want any more spanks! Please! Bruce! Stop spanking me!" Bruce spoke up;

"You will stop telling me what to do or else this spanking will not end for quite a while longer, Richard! I decide when your spanking is over. Not you. Do you understand?" Dick slumped over his father's lap and nodded. With that Bruce administered ten swats more and then stopped.

The boy lay over his Tati's lap sobbing and hiccupping as his father began to rub his back in large circles. After a moment Bruce picked his boy up and placed him on his firm lap cuddling him closely.

Dick slowly ceased crying and hiccupping and finally spoke up;

"It's not fair..." He sniffled rubbing his eyes with his green glove.

"What's not fair?" Bruce asked. "Your spanking?" Dick shook his head.

"No," He yawned. "That stupid booster seat. Those bad guys were making fun of me for it." Bruce nodded his head understandingly.

"I know you don't like it but you only need it until you're thirteen, Dick. You'll be out of it before you know it. Unfortunately until then you will have to put up with teasing. That was no reason to disobey me earlier, okay?" Dick nodded and laid his head against Bruce's chest.

"I'm sorry," he said closing his eyes. Bruce smiled as his little bird fell asleep. Despite the trouble he sure did love his little bird.

"Goodnight Dick"


End file.
